ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Cole
"I love the smell of land hurling towards you in the middle of the night!"'' -Cole'' 'Cole ' is the Ninja of Earth. His father, Lou, wanted him to be a dancer, but it wasn't his true calling, so he then ran away to become a Ninja instead. He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja (Lloyd) along with the other three Ninja. Cole was the third ninja to unlock his full potential. Background As a child, Cole ran away from the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts That his father, who forced him to sing and dance, sent him to. He first met Sensei Wu while climbing the highest mountain in Ninjago that no one else has ever scaled before. He is also said to have always been trying to do dangerous tasks on his own. But in the episode Home, his father is mentioned when Cole recieves a letter. His father thought that Cole was learning how to be a performer, but, eventually he revealed the truth and his father accepts it. Appearance Cole has the basic LEGO body with yellow flesh. He has shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows. He wears a black ninja costume with a grey belt and ropes that whind around his upper body, clipped on by a gold medallion that resembles the Earth Dragon. For more images on Cole's appearence in his different ninja suit, click here. Personality Cole is the smart, steady and calm leader of the ninjas. He knows when to give orders and when to let his fellow ninjas follow their own instinct. He has a complicated relationship with his father, a performer who wishes for him to follow in his footsteps, but accepts Cole as a ninja, eventually allowing him to unlock his true potential. Trivia *Cole used to be afraid of dragons, but after he met Rocky, the Earth Dragon, he got over it. *Cole also hates Serpentine more than dragons. *His father, Lou, is first seen in The Royal Blacksmith. *His hobbies include rock climbing. *Cole believes in doing as much planning as possible and often doesn't sleep at night before a battle. *He is voiced by Kirby Morrow. *His name, Cole, may be a pun on the fossil fuel, Coal, which is found in the earth. However, this may not be true, as Cole is an actual name. *Cole also seems interested in cooking, although the other ninja make fun of his cooking. In Can of Worms, he tries to make Violet Berry Soup. *He also seems to be a talented artist. *Cole was the third ninja to unlock his full potential. *His weapon becomes a Tread Assault, which is actually quite small although in the sets, it is the biggest ninja vehicle. *One of the reasons for his strained relationship with his father is conflict over his failure to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay, the most diffecult dance move ever created, which Lou had expected him to perform as a child. Interestingly, Cole did master the technique shortly before unlocking his true potential and even found a way to use it in battle with the Serpentine. *Jay, Cole and The Green Ninja are the 3 ninjas which they have Silver ZX armor. Gallery ColeFinal.png|Cole in regular form Cole ZX1.png|Cole in ZX form ColeEarthy.png|Cole's Artwork 143px-ColeZX.png|Cole ZX's Artwork 185px-Coletruck.PNG|Cole's tread assault. cole spinjitsu.png|Cole's spinjitsu ColeRelax.png ColeCard.jpg|Cole's character card. Screen_shot_2011-01-15_at_12_23_12_PM.png downloadF79C4836D679F43324DD424D166CD9D2.jpg|Cole's Earth Symbol Cole's Tread Assault.jpg|Cole's Tread Assault Team opening.png|Cole with the rest of the team. 2112-1.jpg DownloadD055DCF42AEBD401C27A1EBDC9577C79.jpg Rock Force.png Cole ep.7.png Alone withou samurai x ep.6.png Fake fighting ep.6.png Falling ep.6.png Four ninjas1 ep.6.png Ninja training outpost1.jpg Ninja training outpost.jpg 2112-1.jpg Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Major characters Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Major characters Category:Ninjago;The Movie Characters Category:Creation